


This Time, A Bear

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai is a good stew-maker, and the band needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time, A Bear

"So, this is the camp!" Gai, their newest member, was jumping around in joy, and Don wished he'd stop and help him with the stew. Gai had been the best stew-maker in the area, which was one of the few reasons why Marvelous had let him stay. Their leader's appetite was legendary, and even if there were only six of them now, they needed a good cook who could produce large amounts of food.

"You were expecting something different?" Luka asked, testing the heft on a captured sword. A set of jewels, liberated from their owner, lay nearby. Nobody else would take them, though Marvelous might try.

But he mostly left everybody's belongings alone, for the most part. Everybody here was here because he wanted them to be, and even courtly Ahim was more than competent with a sword.

Don, not so much, but Marvelous kept him around anyway. Sure, with Gai around he might be out, left to starve, but he hoped that Marvelous wouldn't do that. Or at least leave him with something, as he was wanted as the rest of them.

The evil sheriff Walz Gil and his lackey Barizorg, some foreign guy with only one name, were more than happy to kill him if they found him. Painfully. By hanging.

"Well, I was kind of expecting it to be bigger! But this is good, too." He seemed to remember after a moment that he was supposed to be working on dinner with Don. "Oh, I've wanted all my life to help overthrow the king…."

Marvelous looked over in amusement, though there was a gleam in his eyes that made Don pull Gai over from where he was beginning to drift off. "Stew," he said hurriedly.

"Oh, yeah! Greatest stew ever." Gai took over stirring, leaving Don to his own work.

Someday, Gai would settle in. For the moment, however, they might have to tie him to a tree to get him to stay in one place.

But someday, he'd learn, and Don would figure out his own future then.


End file.
